Queen Werewolf
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: Okey this story is about werewolves and powers of the elements. and first of all I didn't write this, my friend wrote it and his name is John Huang and he was to know your opinions so please review and give it up for John!


**Queen Werewolf**

A long time ago, there was a kingdom of werewolves in a mystic forest. Different type of families lived in there and they also have different abilities. Some can read mind and some can heard from far distance. The mystic forest was surrounded by the power of king which only werewolves can enter by using their spell. They also have a special rule; they can't go out on full moon days. Because they are weak on that day.

Matt was the king of the entire werewolf kingdom. He has a special ability, he can saw the future and killed any werewolf that he wanted by staring at that werewolf. His ability was given by the crown. Matt has seven children. Three boys and four girls. Werewolves were afraid of dragons because dragons love to eat werewolves.

Prince and princesses were not allowed to go out at anytime. Because of this they all wanted to experienced "what real world is" and they have never been to the outside. One day they went out without their father's permission by changing into human. Unfortunately, seven of them met a dragon on the way. Four of them were eaten by the dragon but three of them were injured. Luckily, they escaped from the cruel dragon. They quickly went back to their home (mystic forest) but they can't enter to the forest because they forgot the spell.

King noticed that so he sent his guard to find his children but they can't find it. He was so worried that he went to find them. He find them day and night. He can't find it but he should go back because today was full moon day. Suddenly he saw that he is going to die today and he also saw who will be the next king in his mind. Then, he found the secret place. He found the small lake called Rimabaji Lake. He hides the crown in the lake. He spelled the entire lake. He said that nobody can break the spell unless that werewolf comes.

Witches hated werewolves a lot because they have conquered much of the land in the world. They were also afraid of werewolves because if a werewolf bites the witch, they will immediately die from the poison. Matt was weak today because today was full moon day and this was a best chance for witches to killed the werewolf. Werewolf fought back but he was died at last.

About three days, the entire kingdom and the entire witches knew the king was dead. So they started choosing the new king but they didn't have the crown on their hands. The king's mother announced that "who can find the crown, dragon stone and dragon scale then he will be the new king".

Everyone was excited. They thought that it was easy to found but they were totally wrong. Different families started finding. Witches also knew this information. They also want the crown so that witches can easily kill the werewolves.

Some young witches found where the crown was but they cannot break the spell. The go and asked the experienced old witches. She said they have two choices, first find three alive werewolf's and threw it into the lake and another one will get the dragon stones and dragon scales.

They knew that, it was dangerous to catch a werewolf so they decided to get the dragon stones and dragon scales. On the other hands werewolves were afraid of dragons. Three of the witches went to dragon kingdom in the Pacific Ocean. The used their magic and let all the guards to sleep. They went, and find and find but they can't find it. Actually the dragon stone was in the big clam. Dragon stone was treasure of Pacific because it prevent dragons from death.

They went back and asked the old witch. She laughed and said "you children really went to get the dragon stone".

First you must get the scale of dragon. So they went back again. When they arrived there, the dragon was sleeping. The used the magic took out the one scale from dragon. Then they quickly went to big clam and the clam opened it. They took the wolf stone and went out from the ocean.

Everyone was finding. Only that werewolf girl was not finding. Her name was Katharine. She was the youngest in her family. She has two brothers and they both really want to be a king. One early morning she fought with her family so she ran as far as she can. She felt tired, she rest under a small tree. She heard somebody was talking. She quietly turned and hid behind the tree she saw two witches throwing dragon stones and scales into the lake. And it seems like nothing happened to the lake. The witches were so disappointed. They gave up, Katharine waited until they go back. When Katharine looked into the water, she can see fishes and stones and the water was pure and clean. When she touched the surface of the water of the entire lake glowed out light. She doesn't know that she already broke the spell. When she looked down she saw a beautiful crown. The crown started moving forward to Katharine and the crown flew to Katharine head. She was amazed and surprised and she taught that she was dreaming.

When she came back home, everybody was surprised and automatically the whole family prays her. At the end she went back to the kingdom. When she sat on the seat everyone pray her. Now she was a new Queen of werewolves and rules the whole kingdom.

**By: John Huang**


End file.
